


Random Drabble 4

by Cio



Series: Random Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I regret nothing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Random Drabble 4

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

"Leon..."

"No."

"You can't go out looking like that."

Leon simply rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure why you're making such a big fuss. My current attire is fine."

"We're going to the beach, Leon," Takumi said, shaking his head. "You should change, or you'll roast yourself out there."

"I'll look absolutely ridiculous in those," Leon said, referring to the pair of black swimming trunks in Takumi's hand. 

"But they're just shorts?" Takumi responded, giving Leon a bewildered look. "Are these foreign back in Nohr?"

"No, I just much prefer my own clothes," Leon said with a shrug. "I don't particularly enjoy playing in the water."

"Do you want sand to get in your pants?"

"I just won't sit down."

Takumi crossed his arms, the shorts in his hand. "I feel like you're going to such great lengths for such a little thing."

"You're the one making such a big deal about it," Leon retorted.

"Leon!" Takumi almost yelled frustratedly, shoving the swimming trunks towards the blond. "Just take off your clothes and put this on."

Leon glared at the smaller boy, hesitating a bit, before grabbing the shorts from Takumi's hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he realized how annoyed Takumi looked, turning on his heel to head over to another room to change.

Takumi leaned against a wall and let out a sigh. Originally, the archer was actually excited that his Nohrian neighbors were coming over to visit for a few days, the last time being over a year ago. 

Not much had changed between the two families, but Leon was being particularly irritating during their stay. The blond would constantly complain about how hot it was in Hoshido, compared to Nohr. Also, Leon was extremely picky with what he ate and often would take one glance at a dish, before rejecting it without a bite. Furthermore, the blond nearly threw a hissy fit when he was told to remove his footwear before entering a room, ranting about how all of these rules didn't exist in Nohr. Finally, there was the little incident only a few minutes ago. Since the lakes in Nohr weren't exactly the safest, Leon never went swimming, which would explain why he didn't bother to pack a pair of swimming trunks.

"Takumi?"

Takumi's head snapped upwards when he heard his name called, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Standing by the door was Leon, his clothes in a bundle under his arm, clad in nothing but the shorts. The swimming trunks were actually one of Takumi's spares and the archer figured he could lend a pair to Leon, since they were about the same age, but Takumi forgot to take Leon's slightly larger size into account. The shorts were a bit snug, clinging somewhat tightly to his frame, barely making it past the halfway point of his legs.

What really caught Takumi's attention, though, was the blond's naked torso. Leon was just slightly on the thinner side, but for a mage, his body was surprisingly toned. Takumi was able to make out the presence of a developing six-pack, his biceps lean and built.

"Takumi?" Leon repeated, confused as to why the archer seemed to be out of it all of a sudden.

"Y-Yeah?" Takumi suddenly said, cringing at his voice's sudden jump in pitch. He tried to look Leon in the face as the blond approached him, but all he could do was trace the outline of Leon's abs with his eyes, becoming more flustered the closer the blond got.

"Everything alright?" Leon asked the smaller boy, cocking an eyebrow when he did.

Takumi was about to respond, but his saliva caught in his throat, causing the Hoshidian to choke on his own spit. He wasn't sure if his face was burning up from embarrassment, or from Leon standing so close, trying to help him overcome his coughing fit.

"You're sure everything's alright?" Leon asked again after Takumi had recovered.

Takumi just gave him a nod this time.

"Well, alright then," Leon spoke. "Do you think the shorts look okay on me?"  
"Yeah, you look goo- you look fine. Yeah, fine." Takumi decided against opening his mouth for the rest of the day.

"Hm, well, thanks," Leon responded with a smirk. "I sunburn quite easily, you know? You're going to have to rub oil on the spots I can't reach, so I don't burn."

At the sound of those words, Takumi’s mind started racing a million miles a minute at those words, his cheeks flushing red again. 

He regretted giving Leon those shorts.


End file.
